Follow the Reaper
by Shadow Vision
Summary: This story is AU! After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vaders ship, instead of being sent spiraling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel’s base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headq
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not, nor ever will own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, items etc.

Authors note: This story is kind of AU. Please disregard the original story line where Vader is Luke's father. If you do not this story will seem very disturbing! This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, I would appreciate your comments and creative criticisms.

Summary: After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vaders ship, instead of being sent spiraling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel's base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headquarters unconscious and badly injured. It is then a well hidden secret is revealed, how will they cope knowing the truth about Vader?

**Follow the Reaper**

**Chapter #1**

**Children of Decadence**

Story begins at the first Death Star destruction.

_Vaders P.O.V_

That Pilot. He's force-strong! I can feel it flowing through him as he fires his Proton torpedoes, I know that they will hit. The Death Star is going to become nothing more than fragments floating through space. Unless I want to go with it I should leave this area now and report back to the Emperor. He will be most displeased with my failure here.

Enclosing himself fully within the force would be the only way to survive being so near to such large scale death. Even the Sith are not immune to such things.

_General P.O.V _

Retreating fully within the force, Vader relaxed as he sunk deep within the force. It was only at the last minute when Vader realized his mistake; in his relaxation he had released the controls of his TIE fighter. Spiraling out of control he grabbed the controls, trying desperately to correct the course of his fighter.

The destruction of the Empires newest weapon left Vader struggling for breathe, so much death, so near. The world went dark as he sank into unconsciousness, plane turning out of control as it crashed into the tree tops of the moon Yavin 4.

At the rebel base, alarms were going off. Altering the members of the Alliance that they had a visitor.

_To be continued..._

Sorry for the briefness of this chapter....more on the way, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I sadly do not, nor ever will own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, items etc.

Authors note: This story is AU. Please disregard the original story line where Vader is Luke's father. If you do not this story will seem very disturbing! This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, I would appreciate your comments and creative criticisms.

Summary: After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vaders ship, instead of being sent spiraling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel's base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headquarters unconscious and badly injured. It is then a well hidden secret is revealed, how will they cope knowing the truth about Vader?

**Follow the Reaper**

**Chapter #2**

**Taste of my Scythe **

Groaning as he opened his eyes, Vader looked around. As his eyes began to focus he realized that he was no longer in his TIE. In fact, he couldn't recall ever being in his current surroundings before. The sterile environment that he was in seemed similar to all the other hospitals that he had been in.

Dryly Vader noted that this room had that strange smell of disinfectants that seemed present in every hospital across the universe. Shifting his head slightly to the side, Vader stiffened as pain shot through his body; leaving him feeling like his whole nervous system had been set on fire.

Freezing as the door hissed open and a white-coated man entered, Vader relaxed into the force, invading the visitors mind.

Dr Rayson paused as he entered the infirmary; the identity of his newest patient had been pretty hard to deal with. He remembered the exact moment that this 'monster' had been bought into his infirmary two days ago. Severely injured and unconscious the dark figure of Vader, Lord of the Sith hadn't seemed nearly as imposing or frightening as he did in all of the imperial communication messages that had been intercepted by the Alliance over the years. With Vader's injuries being life-threatening, Rayson had been tempted to just make a 'mistake', a mistake that would end this cruel bastard's life. Fortunately for Vader, his ethics as a medical officer forbid him to do that. He couldn't just let someone die without trying to help them, even if it was Vader.

So far all of the scans that he had taken of the sith lords body had been puzzling to say the least. Once Vader's condition had been stabilized, curiosity as to why he wore that breathing mask had gotten the best of him. So he had taken several chest scans in the hope of identifying what was the cause of it.

It was rumored that some time in Vaders past, before the rise of the empire he had been grievously wounded. That was another puzzling thing about this man. He had no known past; no one seemed to know anything about him. It was as if he had just come into existence at the same time as the empire had risen.

So far the scans showed absolutely no damage whatsoever to Vaders lungs. They were fine, there seemed to be no reason at all for him to be on a life support system. There was nothing wrong with his lungs; there was nothing wrong with his nervous system. Rayson, having been incredible confused, and quite tired had decided to leave the mystery unsolved until the next day.

Now that he was feeling refreshed, his determination to solve the problem that he had uncovered the night before was once again high. Bringing up the images on his computer, Rayson again began to study them. Feeling baffled he called up the full-body scans that had been taken the day before, at the same time as the chest scans had been done. Studying these new images, Rayson noted that there was nothing at all wrong with this mans body. Well one of his arms seemed to be prosthetic, but that seemed to be all. Enlarging the viewing settings he proceeded to carefully go over each part of his patient's body. As he reached the waist section he froze. Once again enlarging the scan, Rayson sat there in shock. How on earth could he have possible missed that? Rayson doubted that this new found discovery would be believed by anyone.

Leaving his computer and walking over towards the bed that contained his patient, he automatically checked the monitors. A feeling of panic shot through him as he saw on the monitor recording brain activity, that Vaders was that of a conscious mind.

_**Vaders P.O.V**_

Making sure to lie very still, Vader turned his eyes toward the figure that had just entered the hospital. Judging by the white coat, the man was a Doctor. The newcomer briefly glanced over in his direction before proceeding over to a computer terminal that lay against the far wall.

The Doctor appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties, and despite his age was quite cute looking. Hair as black as coal and eyes of the most brilliant green, beautifully tanned skin, strong arms.

What the Sith? What in the hell am I thinking? I wasn't just fantasying about this rebel, was I? I musty of hit my head harder than I thought.

Returning his thoughts to the Doctor, he noticed that he was now displaying some scans on the screen, most likely of him. The puzzlement that was spread across his beautiful features was-

Oh no, I went and did it again! I haven't had feeling like this since- NO! I will not think about that. That is the past. Thinking about the past just brings pain.

I watched silently as the Doctor expression of puzzlement turned into to one of shock. After sitting like that for several minutes, the Doctor rose from his seat and approached the bed that I was lying on. Upon reaching my side he began to check the various monitors that I had been hooked up to. He gave a startled gasp and looked at me again. It seemed like forever before his body came back into action. Opening his mouth to speak, he began

"How are we this morning Lady Vader?"

End of Chapter 2!

More on the way soon, my thanks goes towards my two reviewers!


	3. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I sadly do not, nor ever will own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, items etc.

Authors note: This story is kind of AU. Please disregard the original story line where Vader is Luke's father. If you do not this story will seem very disturbing! This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, I would appreciate your comments and creative criticisms.

Summary: After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vaders ship, instead of being sent spiralling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel's base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headquarters unconscious and badly injured. It is then a well hidden secret is revealed, how will they cope knowing the truth about Vader?

Authors Note

I recently received a review that asked me to continue writing this fanfic. Truth be told, I started writing this several years ago and had actually forgotten that I had done so. I will hopefully be able to continue this fic in the near future. I have however lost all my notes about this story and I am currently in the middle of my University exams, so any update probably won't happen for another few weeks.

My Thanks go out to a few persistent reviewers that have inspired me to pick this story out of the dust and continue with it!

Shadow Vision


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I sadly do not, nor ever will own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, items etc.

Authors note: This story is AU. Please disregard the original story line where Vader is Luke's father. If you do not this story will seem very disturbing! This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, I would appreciate your comments and creative criticisms.

Summary: After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vaders ship, instead of being sent spiralling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel's base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headquarters unconscious and badly injured. It is then a well hidden secret is revealed, how will they cope knowing the truth about Vader?

_**Previous Chapter...**_

_"How are we this morning Lady Vader?"_

**Chapter #3**

_**Vaders**__** P.O.V**_

That really does annoy me, when Medics include themselves in their inquiries about a patients health. I've been in hospitals on many different worlds before, and it seems as though it's something that is required of all Doctors. Hang on, what exactly did he call me just now? I must be hallucinating, when I knocked my head I must have sustained a severe concussion. Come to think of it, my head is pounding as if a herd of wild Bantha are trampling all over it.

"Are you able to here me Lady Vader? I asked how you were feeling."

He did it again, so it's not a hallucination resulting from concussion. Perhaps this is the opportunity I have been waiting for. A chance to become who I really am, and not just who the Emperor wants me to be.

"I feel as if a squad of Stormtroopers have decided to use my forehead as a drill ground."

I reply to his question.

"Nasty headache then? Not surprising, you hit your head pretty hard on the console of your fighter. The only thing that saved your life was the fact you were wearing that helmet, I'll get you something for that in a minute. Before I do however, could you answer some questions for me?"

I can tell he's itching to ask me about male but female issue. At the moment I feel I would tell him anything he wanted to know if he would just give me a painkiller. Pain had begun to flare up in other parts of my body as he had spoken, and now my whole body hurt, I swear even my hair hurt. For the sake of some pain relief I nod at the Doctor.

"Do you have a history of any medical conditions in your family? Any allergies or chronic health problems?"

Hmmm, he's trying to be professional about this; he won't be able to restrain his curiosity for much longer though. I shake my head at him in response to his question. He filled something in on a data pad he was carrying.

"Have you been taking any medications in the last few months? Or any drugs or-"

He paused and made a small sound of frustration, he can't hold out any longer!"

"Look, I'm trying to be professional and do my job as a medic but I really want to know something"

Smirking slightly under my mask I reply

"You want to know why I masquerade as a man although I'm a woman, don't you?"

I see him nod, so I continue

"You probably have noticed that there really aren't any females in any of the senior positions or really in any position in the Empire at all. The man whom the Emperor originally named as Lord Darth Vader was a former Jedi who he had turned to the dark side. The Jedi sustained some grievous injuries during the final days of the Old Republic, hence the need for the life-support suit that he wore. In his ever growing ignorance and stupidity, the Emperor had Lord Vader immediately take control of the Imperial fleet, and become the second in command of the fledgling Empire they had created. He totally ignored the still healing injuries the Dark Lord bore. This was a mistake, several months after the creation of the Empire whilst reporting to the Emperor on Coruscant several of the ex-Jedi's injuries became infected and he died. The Emperor was still in the process of trying to gain control over all the systems of the Old Republic, and he could not afford to show any weakness if he wished his Empire to succeed. This is were I came into the picture, no one besides the Emperor himself knew of Vader's Death and because of the suit he wore, all he needed to do was find another trained force-strong individual to take Vader's place, due to the massacre of all of the remaining Jedi, the only person the Emperor could have fill the role of Lord Vader was me. He figured that I could wear a voice synthesiser, and with the suit no-one would know that I wasn't a man, because force forbid that a woman is able to do what he believes is a mans job."

I concluded my tale bitterly. I looked over towards the medic, noticing the stunned expression on his face.

"So who are you then? What's your name? You said that all the remaining Jedi were wiped out-"

I hold up my hand to halt his cascade of questions

"First things first Doctor, when I get a painkiller, you get the answer to the rest of your questions"

Before I had even finished speaking he was already moving towards one of the cabinet and removing a small bottle and a syringe. He prepared the medication before returning to my bedside and injecting the painkiller into the IV. Within a minute the pain began to lessen from sharp knives stabbing into every part of my body to a dull throbbing. Sighing, I lean back against the pillows.

"I'm sorry, I meant to give you the pain relief earlier, but I just got so involved in your tale"

"I suppose I should try and answer your questions now"

I say, waving off his concern over the painkillers.

"I did indeed say that about the Jedi, I've never been one. I was trained as a Sith by the Emperor from when I was about six or seven. Of course he wasn't the Emperor then, but the Senator for Naboo. A lot of people seem to have forgotten that's who he once was, Senator Palpatine the most kind and gracious man from Naboo"

I say mockingly about the man who had trained me. I had always been amazed by his ability to fool those around him, the Jedi were oblivious about his true nature until it was far too late for them and the Republic. He never fooled me though, not even he can lie to me and get away with it.

"As for who I am, my name is Ashmay Cordel Amidala Palpatine, only child of Emperor Palpatine and sole air to the imperial throne"

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I sadly do not, nor ever will own Star Wars or any of its characters, places, items etc.

Authors note: This story is AU. Please disregard the original story line where Vader is Luke's father. If you do not this story will seem very disturbing! This is my first ever attempt at Fan Fiction, I would appreciate your comments and creative criticisms.

Summary: After the Destruction of the first Death Star, Vader's ship, instead of being sent spiralling out of control into deep space crashes into the planet the rebel's base is on. Found by a member of the Rebellion and taken back to their headquarters unconscious and badly injured. It is then a well hidden secret is revealed, how will they cope knowing the truth about Vader?

_**Previous Chapter...**_

"As for whom I am, my name is Ashmay Cordel Amidala Palpatine, only child of Emperor Palpatine and sole air to the imperial throne"

**Chapter #4**

**Vaders P.O.V**

The Doctor sits by the side of my bed, stunned by the information that I had revealed to him. This is the first time I have ever told anyone my tale, I almost feel as though some of the stress that keeping this secret has created was alleviated by confiding in the Doctor. I suppose they do say its best to talk about stressful and painful things to others if possible, it appears that this does have some therapeutic value after all. I had always dismissed other women's need to talk about things as merely a sign of weakness in them, but perhaps I was mistaken.

Coming out of his impression of a goldfish, the Doctor sighed and began to massage his forehead.

"This is not going to be a good day, I can just feel it. I suppose I should introduce myself to you then? My name is Doctor Taneel Rayson, Chief Medical Officer for the Rebel Alliance"

He says to me as he stands and begins to check the monitors again. Once finished, Dr Rayson begins to examine the controls of my life-support suits respiration unit.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why did you answer my questions? I mean, I'm part of the Rebel Alliance against the Empire! What you've told me could be very valuable information in the hands of the Rebel leaders. It could potentially destabilize the whole empire and bring it crashing down on your boss! Despite who you truly are underneath that suit, you are the second in command, and pretty much number one on the Rebellions enemy list"

He looks up from his examinations into the optical sensors of the helmet I wear with a questioning look. I sigh and consider my options, I could tell him a lie, or speak aloud what I had wanted to say for over twenty years.

"Why would I tell a Rebel about my past? Well you did know the whole female part from your scans and I figured you wouldn't let the issue drop until you had an answer. I decided to be honest with you as this has been weighing down on me for a very long time. As I mentioned earlier, I became Palpatine's secret Sith apprentice at seven years of age. Before that I had lived a quiet and peaceful life at his holiday retreat in the hills of Naboo. My father was almost never there, his duties as a senator, and the plotting and scheming he indulged in as the Sith master kept him away most of the time. On my seventh birthday, my father came home and told me that he was going to train me in secret in the ways of his magic as I was a very special girl. I found out later that he didn't trust Dooku and wanted someone who was loyal to him, he figured who would be more loyal than his own flesh and blood."

I paused as images of happier times came back to me. I truly enjoyed growing up as a child on the peaceful and beautiful planet of Naboo. The servants in my father's house were very kind to me, especially Kachia, the young women assigned as my keeper. She was like a mother to me, as I had no memories of my own.

"I travelled with him back to Coruscant were he trained me as his apprentice. He was never a good father, but as a teacher he was even worse. What little care I still held for him disappeared quickly in those early years. It wasn't long before I came to hate him, not what he taught me mind you, I'll admit that I loved learning of the force and feeling it's raw power flow through me. Rather, I Hated him as the cruel individual he was. Ten years passed, eventually his long seeded plans came to fruition, and Darth Vader the fallen Jedi was born. At sixteen years of age, instead of talking of boyfriends, clothes and makeup as almost every other girl this age does, I was handed the reigns of an Empire and told to lead."

He looked shocked at that little bit of information.

"You were only sixteen when the Emperor had you become Vader? From the way that you speak about his training I get the image that he is a real bastard of a man, but to put someone so young into such a position? I can't believe anyone would do that, not even him!"

Dr Rayson's voice is getting louder as he goes on; I think he is angry on my behalf. No one has ever done that before for me, maybe this is what a real father should have been like, protective of his daughter.

"Well, I truly believe that there isn't much he wouldn't do to stay in power."

I reply, stretching my arms above my head.

"I've been the Emperor's right hand and commander of the Imperial forces ever since. I've been living a lie for twenty years and now I am stuck on a remote planet in the care of the Rebellion with almost no way for my father to get his hands on me. I also didn't come here of my own volition, so technically I am not really betraying him. I just want something that I know my father will never give to me. I want to be who I was born to be, free to make my own decisions about my life, without his constant meddling interfering. My name is Ashmay Palpatine, I am 37 years old and have spent thirty of those years in servitude to my deranged lunatic of a father. I just can't do it anymore, I can't live that life and lie when, be crashing here I have the opportunity to be myself at last."

I spat out. Sometimes my father makes me so angry, but there has never been a choice about leaving him before. He's to strong for that, I don't stand a chance to pull free from him on my own. If the leaders of this Rebellion are true to their beliefs about freedom and such, I could have a chance here at having the freedom I haven't had since I was seven.

Rayson is nodding his head in agreement with my passion, if he is anything to go by, I shouldn't have too many problems with the Rebels. If I do, well I am a fully trained Sith warrior, I may not be a match for my father yet, but I'm more than capable of dealing with the Rebel Alliance should they prove to be hostile to me.

"May I call you Miss Palpatine, or Ashmay? I can call you Lady Vader if you want but judging by your story I think you'd rather I not do that."

"Ashmay is just fine, I don't really like the whole Miss Palpatine thing and Lady Vader is definetly out if I want to start being myself"

I say to him with a small smile under my mask.

"Well then Ashmay, seeing as how you don't need this life-support suit for anything vital, and we're trying to turn a new page in your book, do you want it to be removed?"

Now it's my turn to gap like a fish. I never thought it would be possible for me to remove this suit. The fallen Jedi who was originally Vader was taller then me, meaning that to maintain the Vader image as Palpatine wanted, it became necessary to permanently attach the major parts of the suit in the arms, wrists, legs and ankles to my body via screwing them into the underlying bone. I haven't had this suit of for a moment in the past twenty years. Well Palpatine said it was necessary, but I really do doubt that, he just likes seeing others in pain.

"You would really do that for me?"

I questioned him, still a little stunned. He smiled at me and replied:

"Yes, I can't imagine it's a comfortable experience for you. It appears to be attached with heavy titanium pins into your skeleton, though why it's been done like this I have no idea."

"You have no idea how bad it is!"

I commented, excited that I would be able to stare at my whole body again, not just my face. I was also relived that I could remove the mask; I think I would have flipped out otherwise.

"Well then, there's no time like the present is there"

Suddenly, there was a hissing noise as the door to the medical ward opened. In marched several armed guards, followed by the leaders of the Rebellion. The young Princess from Alderan, Leia stepped forward and addressed me.

"Lord Vader, as the high council of the Rebel Alliance we are here to formerly arrest you for crimes against the galaxy"

TBC


End file.
